Gifted
by Rei-silwen
Summary: Ron has a strange inheritance. Harry has a new family. They both have a new destiny. Gifts come in strange packages. RWOC later RWHP
1. Gifted

**Gifted **

**Ron has a strange inheritance.**

**Ch1 Surprise **

Ronald Weasley was a normal boy in many ways. He was one of seven siblings. All of them with red hair like his, and all with freckles like his. Though, Bill's were disappearing with age. Yes, perhaps the only difference between Ron and his siblings was that he had an amazing knack for being utterly invisible. This was okay with him until he turned the respectable age of eleven. Okay, so eleven is still young, but for the Weasleys eleven was an age deemed pivotal. This was because they were a Wizarding family. At eleven, those with magical talents went to a school for wizards or witches. This is when a boy or girl may receive their first wand. "A wand", Ron's grandfather once said, "is the key one may use to unlock their powers." However, when Ron's godfather was a young wizard coming of age, his wand was broken and then fixed, but after that it never really worked right. Ron gathered he was much like his grandfather in that respect. But what Ron would soon learn was that he was much like his grandfather in almost every aspect.

The Burrow was particularly noisier than usual, which was saying a lot. The Weasley abode was know for making a non-assuaging amount of noise as it was. Molly Weasley was running around tidying the house. Arthur Weasley was dictating to Bill Weasley the best way to tell a high Ministry of Magic official to sod off. Percy Weasley was reading the Daily Prophet, and Charlie Weasley was showing the twins, Fred and George, where they would be hiding when an unsuspecting Harry Potter walks through the front door. The sign Ginny had just finished painting read HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY! in big green letters. Ron stood back in a corner watching the excitement. He smiled to himself when he thought of what a good day it was going to be. Harry's birthday was looming in he forecast, as well as, him leaving the Dursely's for good. Ron's father had talked with Dumbledore and some Ministry officials, and it was finally going to happen. His best friend was going to stay with him till they turned of age next year.

Suddenly in all of the commotion Mr. Weasley waved his hands in the air to prevent an outburst. Every red head turned in his direction.

"He's here!" he whispered. "Hurry, places!" The curtains were closed to shade the sun. It was dark in the house, and the house was quiet. Three figures walked through the yard, and stopped at the door which was strangely open. The taller of the three guarded the other two and steeped inside. The Weasleys, mistaking Sirius Black, for Harry jumped out, pulled back the curtains and shouted "SURPRISE!"

Sirius laughed, and bowed as Harry peeped around and blushed when he saw the adornments. Ron stepped up. "Happy Birthday, Harry!" Harry smiled and blushed when saw that the whole Weasley family was there. "Thank You," he whispered, and Ron, as well as Ginny led him up to the long table that was adorned with presents and a fabulous cake. Ron felt a tug at his heart string when tears formed in Harry's eyes.

Harry, along with his godfather and Remus sat, talked, and laughed. Ron was truly happy for Harry, and was glad that he could have another brother. Ron had his real brothers and a sister, but Harry was a friend that he could count on to remember that he was not invisible.

Later that day, when Remus went back to work, and Sirius left to visit his relatives in Spain, the rest of the red haired bunch took it easy. Harry and Ginny were having a heartfelt conversation about dark magic, so Ron went upstairs to fetch his poetry. None of his family knew about his love for poetry. It was something that he didn't want anyone to know, so naturally Harry and Hermione knew.

Ron stared down at the page where his latest poem was printed.

_Spoken in soft song of a distant time_

_Sung in distant melody in forgotten rhyme _

_Mystic enchantments and broken dreams_

_You say I am the inherited one_

_But nothing is what it seems_

Never was something so purely written. Ron knew that this poem must not be read by anyone, not yet.

That night, Molly and Arthur sat in silence. Molly knitted by hand, instead of magic. Tonight, she needed something to do with her hands. But Arthur could not be so easily amused. Time was running out. They needed to talk about it.

"Molly?" her hands kept moving. The needle dragging thread as it twisted and bobbed.

"Yes, Arthur?" she said not stopping her movement. Her eyes were still as they focused on the task at hand.

"Molly, he isn't getting better. He's getting worse." Molly paused at her movement. Her eyes still focused on her hands. "I don't know what to say to him, Molly."

"Don't say anything, Arthur." she finally looked up her eyes were earnest. "If he must come to such a fate, let him receive it on his own."

"You would have him do that?" asked Arthur.

"I would. Your father was a good man. But he was very bewildered. The _things _he left behind are not the savory possessions I intend to bequeath to my son willingly."

"We have no choice –" Molly cut him off.

"Of course we don't, because you leave him none. Ron is happier free. He holds himself in captivity. If you let him have what is his, as you say, then he will not have the freedom he was born to have."

"If we don't give him his inheritance, he won't have the power he was born to have." said Arthur hastily.

"Indeed, and what about the power he was born with. He will never believe in himself if he has to become someone else, Arthur. Don't you have faith in him?" Molly was now standing, her knitting forgotten.

"Of course I do, but I must fulfill my father's wishes."

"Then wait until Ron asks for it!" With that she got in bed and turned in the covers with her back to him. Then Arthur had a thought. "What about Regala?"

"What about her?"

"We could use her!" Molly Weasley smiled. "Perhaps."


	2. Regala

**Authors's Note:** This stoty was started before book 5, therefore making it an Alternate Universe. So to all those who were hoping that I stay close to the book, sorry to dissappoint. I've decided to continue on my original pathand see where that takes me. And, for future chapters, this will be slash(male/male) later.

**Ch 2 Regala**

_You say I am the inherited one _

_But nothing is what it seems _

"Well, what do you think?" Hermione asked. Ron, who was staring into space, came back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, it's nice." he said looking at the book Hermione was holding up. She looked at him crossly.

"What?" Ron pumped with a frown on his face when Harry started laughing.

"You think Mistle Gertrud writing a love novel about Harry is nice!" Hermione looked livid. Harry, on the other hand waslaughing throughtears. Puzzled, Ron took the book in his hands and read the back cover.

The Boy Who Loved

This is the romantic tale of two lovers destined to be.

Harry Potter meets a trilling young gardener who can

tell his future, and grow him roses for the price of one.

This is the legend of mystery, romance, and gardening

like you have never heard before and never will again.

From the author who brought you Flower Fancy.

"It's thrilling! Makes me want to go water my grass!"

Esposito Ferguson, Fantastic_ Issue_

"I will read it again and again. And again, I never want it to end! Never!"

Redundant Paterson, _Daily Prophet_

"Flowers!"

Moronic S. Obtuse, author of Man of Few Words

Ron laughed. "That's stupid! Who would write a book about that?" Harry hopped down from the ledge he was sitting on careful not to spill his ice cream.

"Exactly!" he said. "I just think that, since Voldemort was killed, people have been bored."

"Well," started Hermione. "people, like Redundant Patterson, who used to work onreports onVoldemort don't have much to write about now, do they?" Hermione laughed, obvisously amused.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Harry said as he kicked the dust from the walk way. Harry for some reason had been quiet for the last few days. Ron and Hermione blamed it on a long letter from Sirius that had arrived three days ago by owl post. But Ron didn't allow this to trouble his mind. Harry was safe now that the Dark Lord was dead.

They left Diagon Alley in favor of going swimming with Fred, George, Charlie, and Ginny at the twins' new pool. Ron was ecstatic Fred and George were doing great with their joke business. They now had a wonderful house in the suburbs and Fred was engaged. He was the first of the Weasley kids to contemplate marriage. Even Bill the oldest had only a steady girlfriend. Fred promised Mr and Mrs Weasley that he wouldn't be hasty, so he decided that he and his new bride, Meredith would stay with George for a few more years to make running the joke shop easy for the both of them. As soon as the three got there they changed in the guest rooms and went down to the pool where music was playing. By a table with food and drink stood Meredith, a tall brown haired young woman with bright brown eyes. Beside Meredith stood Remus Lupin. Ron didn't know he was coming, but Harry didn't seem surprised. Next to Lupin was a rather small and aloof looking red head. Someone might have thought herto be a Weasley, but she wasn't tall enough, and her nose wasn't big enough. Looking back now, Ron knows that she wasn't normal enough either.

"I'm Ron. This is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger" Ron stated courteously. Harry was grinning but, Ron didn't know why.

"I'm Regala." The girl stared at Ron with pretty green eyes. Those eyes looked familiar to Ron. They were ethereal, but they were honest and truthful. "Regala? That's an interesting name..." Hermione stated.

"It's Spanish." said Harry quietly. Ron turned to him. "It means gift." Regala smiled at Harry. Ron looked from Harry to Regala. Then he noticed, their eyes were the same. Harry turned to him.

"Ron, Regala Potter is my sister."

"What?" said Ron looking at Harry as though he had gone a bit mad.

"She's my sister. My twin." _'Okay,'_ thought Ron _'More than a bit mad' _

"Okay, Harry, what are you on about?" Ron said while laughing nervously. Harry blinked at him than looked away. Hermione hinted that the group should sit down. Everyone sat in the lawn chairs around the pool. Ron sat reluctantly. Harry spoke first.

"Ron, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I didn't find out until a couple of days ago..."

"Is that what you were so quite about? Was it the letter from Sirius?"

"Yes" Harry sat tensely in his chair as if he was waiting for something. He looked at Hermione pointedly, and she cowered under his green gaze. "It was in Spanish. I couldn't read it." was all she said. Harry's eyes flickered, and Ron spoke up.

"You read it?" Hermione nodded silently. Ron knew that Harry must have caught her trying to read it, but he didn't seem upset, though he didn't seem happy either. The tension in the air was tangible. Regala fidgeted nervously then she sat up straight in her chair.

"I lived in Madrid with Sirius' familia after our parents died. They gave me the name of my birthright when I was seven. I was raised to believe that I was of no use to the world of mi ancestors, so I was not taught to read." She paused, as if to catch her breath. The air stiffened, and Ron could feel his brothers crowding around. Her accent was thick, but Ron had no problem listening. She continued, "Mi familia, estuvieron mi familia nunca. They treated me nicely, pero they were not as loving as other familias. I saw 'Arry again when I came to England. 'E told me of you all in his letters. 'E told me of the war too. Pero, I do already know of it. "

"But," Ginny exclaimed unable to contain herself. "How did you read the letters?"

"Sirius 'elped me. 'E is teaching me to read Spanish and English."

"So you can't read street signs?" Ginny asked.

"No..." Regala looked pleadingly at Harry. Harry caught the glance, and stood up. "Alright that's enough questioning for today." he said as he stepped over to Ron. "Care to take a dip?" Ron nodded, and then said, "Sure!" He stood, and the rest followed, but Regala stayed behind.

"Aren't you coming?" Ron asked nodding to the pool.

"No," She smiled at Ron, and Ron returned the smile. She had Harry's eyes.

* * *

Okay, no she isn't a robot and no she isn't a ghost. Regala literally means "it gives" in Spanish and that is it for clues. I hope you like so far. Please review! 


End file.
